


What Will You Do Now?

by lionsuicide



Series: Writing Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Writing prompts.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsuicide/pseuds/lionsuicide
Summary: Based off the writing prompt:“What happens if I press this button?” I asked.“Nothing.” She says.I press the button.“It’s when you let go that it gets nasty.”





	What Will You Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get over writers block for my other stories so I am gonna write random prompts.

☠️☠️☠️☠️

“Do you want to play a game?” Gabriel asks randomly in the quiet night startling Sam.

“What kind of game?” Sam says looking over at the shorter man.

“Oh Sammich you know that’s not how I do things! Yes or no? Do you want to play a game?”

Sam ponders for a moment.

Playing games with Gabriel was always a dangerous affair.

He was as unpredictable as the weather. His games could range from fun and easy where everyone around ends up having a good time to dangerous and hard where people have been hospitalized because of them.

“Before I answer Gabe, what’s in it for me? If I say yes and win the game what will I get?” Sam asks.

“Weeeeellllllll.....,” Gabriel says holding the L sound for an obnoxious amount of time, “I will finally agree to take you on a proper date and I will stop pulling pranks on your brother. A two in one offer Sammich. Two. In. One. Offer. I wouldn’t pass it up if I were you.” Gabriel smirks again.

Sam turns away from Gabriel and thinks for a few minutes more.

This was a great offer. A date is something Sam wanted for a little over a year. Gabriel, while not opposed to hanging out, always turned him down for a date. To get offered a date was definitely a huge thing. Not only that but he would finally leave Dean alone. Sam would no longer have to hear Dean bitch and moan about the latest annoying prank Gabriel pulled on him and how he could do so much better than a little candy obsessed trickster freak.

Sam turns back to Gabriel and find hims staring at him.

“Yes Gabriel I would love to play a game.” Sam says with a smile.

Gabriel takes a hold of Sam’s hand and drags him away from their current location.

“Where are we going?” Sam questions. “Unimportant.” Was the only response Sam gets.

☠️☠️☠️☠️

“Gabriel where are we?” Sam asks while looking around the cave.

It was mostly empty. The only things inside of the cave was two rock chairs, a rock table, and on top of the rock table was a medium size black and red button.

The cave was in deep in the middle of the forest.

No civilization around for miles.

“It’s just one of my hang out spots. I call it the Mystery Spot.”

“Why?”

Gabriel lips slightly lift as if he was about to smile.

Instead of answering the question Gabriel says, “Have a seat in the left chair Sammich.”

“Ok”

Sam takes a seat in the left chair like Gabriel said to.

“What’s the game Gabriel? Arm wrestling? Checkers? Chess perhaps?” Sam says voice full of hope.

Perhaps this would be a day Gabriel decides to go easy and make it a fun challenge.

“It’s an easy game. All you have to do is push the button on the table.”

“That’s it? All I have to do is push this button and I win the game?”

“Yep!” Gabriel says with a smirk.

“What happens if I press this button?” Sam asks.

“Nothing.”

Gabriel replies.

Sam smirks at Gabriel.

“This is too easy. I can’t wait to tell Dean you won’t be bothering him anymore and I hope you are ready for our date!” Sam presses the button.

“It’s when you let go that things get nasty.”

Sam pauses. Deep down he immediately knows Gabriel isn’t kidding.

“What do you mean ‘things get nasty’?” Fear creeping into Sam’s voice.

“Exactly as it sounds Sam. Things get nasty when you release that button.”

“That isn’t funny Gabe.” Sam still has his hand pressed firmly on the button.

“I’m going to let go of this button and we are going to laugh this off and go home and never talk about this night again.”

Sam locks eyes with Gabriel and goes to lift his hand off the button.

Gabriel’s eyes flash to black before turning normal and he laughs.

“Sure Sam. Do whatever you want but don’t blame me when everything goes south.”

Sam gasps.

“What the hell are you?! What happens if I release this button?! What have you done?! What have I done?!” Sam whispers in panic.

“Weeeellllllll Sam.... anything could happen if you release that button. Nuclear bombs could go off and destroy countries, natural disasters could wreck havoc on cities, everyone you know and love (people like your dear brother Dean-o) could die a horrible painful death... I really don’t know. The button’s powers has a mind of its own.”

“What am I supposed to do? Gabe! Answer me! What am I supposed to do!!” Fear and panic is really evident in Sam’s voice. “GABRIEL! Please this isn’t funny anymore.”

“Oh I don’t know about that Sammich! I’m still laughing!” He says with a chuckle.

“It’s simple on what you must do either keep your hand on the button or take it off. The choice is yours.”

Sam starts to hyperventilate.

“Why would you do this too me?” Tears start to fall.

“I thought you cared about me?” Betrayal coloring Sam’s voice.

“Hello? Trickster!”

“You were fun Sammich and I will always treasure the time we spent together and the fun we had but it’s time for me to move on. Goodbye Sam Winchester.”

With that Gabriel snaps his fingers and vanishes in thin air.

“The last thing Sam hears echoing on the cave walls before everything goes quiet is

”What will you do now?” 


End file.
